A Trip to the Circus
by Little-Yet-Fierce
Summary: How does Damian find out how Dick's parents died? rated T because of Damians language. Oneshot REVISED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Richard, or Damian.**

**A/N: This takes place not that many days after Bruce 'dies'. Also I made it were Richard and Damian just begin to hang out and etc.**

Damian did not want to be here. He did not like all the giggling children, painted faces, flashing lights, loud obnoxious noises the games made and above all, he did not like how the 25-year-old* man he called Grayson was acting like all the other little kids. Disgusting, he should act his age, he probably received 100 too many blows to the head. How his father put up with him he did not know.

"Come on little bird your supposed to be having fun," said Grayson as he came back with too fluffy pink things on sticks. How I was still sane I did not know, this was probably why the Joker was the way he was.

" Either you leave me alone or I punch the next clown I see. I don't care how 'funny' they are," I said but kept it to my self that I would find it hilarious if I did just that.

"Come on follow me, "Dick said grabbing my hand and pushing the pink fluffy thing into the other," and eat that."

"Grayson tell me were we are going," I said."Just wait," said Grayson and then I got beyond annoyed.

"Tell me were we are going or I scream that you are kidnapping me," I threatened.

" Aren't we just grumpy now," Grayson said as he stopped walking in front of a big top or what ever it is Grayson called it. Grayson did not move, he didn't say anything. He just stared.

"Aren't you supposed to go in?" I asked him finding his behavior strange. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you suggested that," he said.

" What! No, I never said that, let go of me. I don't want to go in. It's just a waste of my time." However, Grayson dragged me in there. It smelt like sweat, dirt, and wet dog in the tent. Not exactly were I wanted to be at the then proceeded to drag me into the stands were there was only one open spot and sat down. I looked at the idiot with disbelief.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Were am I supposed to sit?" I asked him. He took my hand and yet again for the umpteenth time that day dragged me, and then proceeded to put me in his lap like I was some little kid.

"Grayson let go of me, I am not a little kid, you don't have to hold me," I said.

"If you aren't a little kid then why are you still whining?" Grayson asked.I huffed at his smart aleck response. Grayson wrapped one arm around me to make sure I didn't fall and ate his pink fluffy thing with the if I would be stupid enough to fall.

The show went by relatively the clowns, then contortionists, then tigers, elephants, some dancers, the clowns again, tight rope, and for the finally the trapeze artists. To tell the truth the show was somewhat enjoyable, not that I would ever tell Grayson that.

"Come on," said Grayson," it's time to go home."

"Finally," I said. As we started walking out throughout the masses of people, Grayson stopped suddenly making me run into him.

"What now," I said started walking toward a stuffed animal cart for some reason while I contemplated how much trouble I would get if I just as soon as I started making a plan Grayson returned with something hidden behind his back.

" What?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of knelt down beside me and took the object that he had been hiding from behind his back and held it out to me.

"What?" I repeated again.

"It's for you," Grayson said.

"Why would you get me that?" I asked completely confused.

"I don't know, I saw it and thought of you," explained Grayson.

"Why in the world would you think of me when you see a stuffed elephant?"

"Do you want it? You cam name it Peanut." he suggested.

"Grayson I'm not a little kid, I don't need a stuffed animal, especially one with such a stupid name as Peanut."

Grayson sighted and said, " fine come on let's go home." This time his happy demeanor had banished and I wad yet again puzzled by the man in front if me. If I didn't know better I would say he was pregnant with all his mood swings and stuff. But that wasn't possible. Was it?I was so caught up I'm my own thoughts that I barely even realized we were in the limo until after Grayson closed the door.

"My parents died," Grayson said bluntly.

"I already knew that." I said but he continued as if he hadn't heard me.

" I was just a few years younger than you. I watched them fall from the trapeze. The one thing they loved to do killed them. My mom, she used to call me her little bird, her Robin. She used to say that I looked like I was flying when I was on the 's how I thought of calling myself Robin when it came to crime fighting." Grayson said tears pooling in his eyes. "When I was around your age I used to have a Peanut of my own."

The man that I always thought of as incessantly happy was right in front of me on the verge of breaking down. He looked so sad and broken, it didn't seem right. So I did the thing that I had seen him do to Drake many times before when the fool was sad.I sat next to Grayson and hugged him. He hugged me back and his breathing started to go back to normal.

"Thank you, my little bird," Grayson said as he kissed the top of my head. Two things that I hated that he did but just this once I let it go.

*** I don't know Dick's actual age, I'm just taking a wild guess. **

**Review. Please :D**


End file.
